Meet Me At The Clock
by Moment For Life
Summary: After reading Jack's note, Rose has to make a decision to meet Jack or not.
1. A Note

**Meet Me At The Clock**

The note had been thrust into her hand as Jack Dawson had walked away. The fact that the evening would have come to an end after such a wonderful day had saddened Rose. But Jack had insisted that he must return to his world and as much as she didn't want to admit, it would be for the best. Jack had refused a hand of cards and a brandy in the gentleman's room and staying with the women was un thought of and so he had to return.

As he went, something crackled in Rose's hand. He wove through the faces of first class as he left and took a glance or two back at her. Quickly she swung her legs back beneath the table and opened her hand. In her palm, sat a balled-up piece of paper. She looked about to see her Mother engrossed in a conversation with Lucille, gossiping of the wedding she suspected. She unravelled the paper in her lap and in long lettered handwriting were the words ' _Make it count, meet me at the clock.'_ She glanced upwards, her eyes searching the crowds for him. He was out of sight.

Her heart hammered in her chest and yet, she didn't know why. She had a two second decision to make. She screwed the paper back up and grasped the stem of her champagne flute, she drank the remainder of it before finding the encouragement to stand.

''Mother, I am going to return to my room.''

Ruth narrowed her eyes, displeased with her daughter. ''Cal has just offered to escort you. You cannot go alone.'' She whispered to her daughter, harshly.

Rose smiled sweetly to Lucille.

''I am all right. I am too tired to stay.''

''Very well, goodnight.''

''Goodnight, Mother, Lucille.''

With that, she turned to head out of the dining room and into the D-Deck reception room. Several notable figures were stood admiring the décor, exchanging words with others and making their way back to their staterooms as they turned in for the evening. Rose wove through them nodding hellos to those who she knew. She crossed the room to the lower staircase, her heels clacked lightly on the floors. There was only around half a dozen people around. She came to the very bottom of the Grand Staircase and she stopped as she saw Jack stood at the top. He stood straight-backed, hands in his pockets with his face to the clock. It read 9pm.

Taking a deep breath, she grasped the bottoms of her skirts and slowly made her way to him. The twelve steps seem to take forever but as he heard the sound of her heels, he turned as though he sensed it had been her. The clock chimed to alert the time. As it chimed one final time, he greeted her with a smile and a nod.

''So, you want to go to a real party?''

She smiled as she found herself nodding. ''Why, yes.''

He held out his arm to her and she took it. He escorted her out of the way and as the door was held open for them by the same steward who had opened it when Jack had attended dinner, she felt the rebellion spark fly through her body.

''Good night, sir, madam.'' He nodded.

''Good night.'' Jack played the part of the first class gentleman very well. He led her down the corridor towards the deck. He could only remember one way to his destination and that was the way he had entered after been led by Molly.

''So, I applaud you Mr. Dawson for the performance this evening.''

''Well, thank you. I do feel I won't be joining your party though. I do find them rather dull.''

Rose laughed and as she did a snort escaped. They reached the deck and it was cold outside. She hadn't snorted in years and for a moment she became self-conscious of herself until Jack laughed so hard that he grasped the rail. She had nothing to shield from him and he accepted her, wholly.

''So where is this 'real party?'' She asked, rubbing her arms against the cold breeze.

''It is a surprise.''

He took her hand in his and led her along the deck, pulling at her arm like an excited child. ''I have a bad feeling about this.''

''In your world, they offer no good music, no dancing and definitely no good beer. I also think the champagne is rather bland.''

She laughed, raising her brows. ''Mr. High Standards, Dawson?''

Jack laughed as he dropped his act of snobbishness.

''I just got a feeling you'll like this party a little better.''

''I would hardly call dinner with my fiancé and Mother a 'party.''

''We agree on something, Rose.''

He led her from B Deck down to the unlatched gate into third class. All Rose could do was glance around. She had gone this way that morning to find Jack.

''Where are we going?'' This felt forbidden.

Once they were inside, a wonderful Irish jig hit her ears. She couldn't help but smile. Jack still clutched her hand tightly. The Third Class General Room had been transformed into a dance hall. Crowds of men and women danced away to the ad hoc band who were gathered around the upright piano and honking out lively, stomping music on the fiddle, accordion and tambourine. People of all ages were dancing, drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing, and as Jack pointed out, even brawling.

''See, this is a party.''

She glanced around suddenly self conscious but no one battered an eye as Jack led her through the throngs of people to the centre. He nodded to Fabrizio who was chatting to the young Swedish blond again, he assumed they had barely spoken since that afternoon, the language barrier was an obvious issue. He pointed out Fabrizio to Rose.

''That is Fabrizio, he is my friend, he's Italian. The young girl he's with is called Helga, she is travelling from Sweden with her family and speaks no English. See how they're still enjoying their time?''

They watched them laugh and dance together. Rose watched as Jack waved to them and they waved back.

''They look so-in love.''

Jack laughed. ''He wishes. They only met yesterday.''

Rose shook her head as she allowed Jack to pull her further into the crowd. People smiled at her, they nodded and said 'hellos' whereas others bumped into her, clearly enjoying their dance and when they didn't apologise, she find she liked them better.

They came to a table with Tommy sat with the Swede who Jack and Fabri was bunking with.

''This is Tommy, he is another friend, he's Irish.''

Tommy stood from his chair. ''So, this is the lass you were on about, Jackie?''

Rose recognised him from that morning when she had sought Jack out.

''How do you do?''

''I'm even better now you've arrived.''

Jack stripped himself of his jacket, his bow tie and waistcoat. ''Do you want a drink, Rose?''

Rose glanced around. Every one was holding pint glasses with dark looking beer.

''It's stout. England's finest.'' Tommy winked at her. ''Strong, too.''

Rose turned to Jack. ''Yes, thank you.''

''I'll get them.'' Tommy called. ''I need a refill and Olaf here understands no English.''

Rose glanced at the other man at the table. She smiled at him, politely and he smiled back nicely enough.

''Thank you.''

Seconds later, a young girl no older than five with dark curly hair and lovely dimples appeared. She took Jack by the hand and pulled at him in the direction of the dance floor.

''Hello Uncle Jack, can we dance?''

Rose smiled at the sweet girl.

''Do you mind if I left you for just one dance?''

''Of course, I couldn't say no.''

She watched as the little girl took Jack by both hands. The song came to an end and another started. Jack was a natural with the young girl. She found her foot tapped along to the beat and her hands were clapping. Jack swung the little girl around and around and Rose heard her screams of delight. She couldn't help but watch with a smile.

Tommy returned with three pints of stout and he handed one to Rose.

''Thank you.'' She shouted above the music.

Tommy followed her line of vision and saw Jack dancing with Cora. ''Ahh, I see he has been stolen already.''

''Yes, she is sweet.''

''Her name is Cora; her family are from Manchester. ''

Rose recognised the name of the city in England.

''Where is her family?''

Tommy pointed to an older man known as Bert and his wife Samantha sat a few tables back from there.

''There.''

''I see.''

Rose continued to clap to the beat of the band, as Jack spun little Cora around. She didn't take her eyes away as she tasted the stout for the first time. It tasted decent. She placed it back on the table. She glanced around the room. Just earlier it had been quieter as people read, talked and children played and now it was a full party with people celebrating everything there was to think of. She noticed no one stared, for they were enthralled with their own world. She felt as though she belonged here, more so than her own world. Tommy and Olaf were indulging in an arm wrestle just as the Swede asked her something.

''What?''

He repeated it but she couldn't hear or understand him, Swedish was not a language which she had studied.

''I can't understand you.'' She gestured, hoping he didn't think she was just being rude.

The dance came to an end and Rose took more of her stout back. The taste was better than it first was. Jack stopped dancing, he moved his hair from his eyes and approached her with an extended arm.

''Come.''

He held his hand out to her. She glanced upwards at him, confused.

''Come on, Rose.''

Hesitantly, she took his hand.

''Come, where?'' she asked, getting to her feet but trusting him completely.

''Come dance with me.''

The floor was already filling with people dancing, there were men and women together, two women together and men stood tapping their feet as they drank their beers.

Jack pulled Rose onto the floor and she offered slight hesitation. Glancing around her she saw the other people dancing and realised she had no idea how they danced. The music was fast and Jack pulled her closer towards him.

''Jack, I can't do this.'' She turned her attention back to him and realised just how close they were.

''We're going to have to get a little bit closer…'' Jack placed his right hand on the small of her back and pulled her a little closer to him. ''Like this.''

She was nervously close to him. Picking up her dress in her right hand, Rose slipped her hand into Jack's.

''But Jack, I don't even know the steps.'' He began to lead her into the middle of the floor before dancing.

''Neither do I.'' he shouted above the music. ''Just go with it, and don't think.''

Listening to his words, Rose followed his lead and simply did as he told her. He lead her around the floor, and she screamed having never danced this way before. She felt so wild and free and her grip on Jack tightened as he whirled her around. He pulled Rose through the throngs of the dancing people onto the stage, she followed him onto the stage but glanced out towards the crowd noticing them all now staring at her and Jack.

Moving his hair from his face, Jack proceeded to clog a few steps, something he had learnt in his time in Ireland the year before. Rose watched, having no idea Jack could dance. She recognised the steps and laughed removing her shoes she threw them to a lady in the crowd before lifting her skirts to reveal her stocking feet and continuing clogging with Jack, he clapped along before clogging with her and then linking her arm through his and dancing in a circle before spinning her around faster and faster. She screamed and laughed with joy, having never had so much fun in her life. The crowds of people watching were forgotten and the only thing what she was aware of was herself and Jack dancing.

''I need a drink.'' Rose giggled breathlessly as she whirled around with Jack one final time before almost falling into his arms. They both laughed hysterically as Jack lead her from the stage. ''I feel so dizzy.'' Placing his arm around her shoulder, Jack pulled her through the crowds of people towards their table. Her shoes were lost in the crowd, someplace.

Jack found Fabrizio at the table as Tommy handed both Rose and Jack another beer.

''How you two doin'?''

Fabrizio shrugged. ''I don't know what she's say, she don't know what I say, so we get along fine.''

Jack slapped his back and laughed. ''Just dance, its common language.''

Rose chugged half of her beer, not just because she was thirsty but because she was feeling ballsy. Jack watched, amused.

''What you think a first class girl can't drink?''

He was about to respond when Bjorn Gundersen crashed into Tommy, who sloshed his beer over Rose's dress. She gasped at first, it was cold and sticky but then she laughed, not caring. It wasn't as though she needed to look so pristine. Tommy lunged, grabbing Bjorn and wheeling him around.

''You, stupid bastard.'' He called to him. ''Did you not see the lady?''

Bjorn came around, his fists were up, ready to fight before Jack leapt in the middle of them both not wanting to see a fight.

''Boys, boys. Did I ever tell you the one about the Swede and the Irishman goin' to the whorehouse?'' He grinned to them both, trying to lighten the mood with an old joke he had already told them. Tommy puffed his chest out, but then grinned and clapped Bjorn on the shoulder. He had already won him.

''You owe me 4 drinks for the arm wrestles I won. Fetch me them and I will let you off.'' Tommy threatened, his finger pointing directly into his nose.

Rose watched them. Perhaps men were the same in whatever class. They liked a fight, an ego boost. Rose shook her head.

''So you think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this.''

Rose took the cigarette from Tommy's mouth, taking a long drag.

''Hold my dress, Jack.''

She thrust the bottom of her dress into his hands exposing her legs up to her knees. Something like that in her world would certainly ruffles more than a few feathers. In her stocking feet, she did a ballet stance. Her arms were raised, and she went up on point, taking her entire weight on the tips of her toes. The guys gaped at her incredible muscle control.

''Jesus, Mary and Joseph!''

She received an applause before her balance was lost and her toes started burning. She landed backwards in Jack's arms. The claps and laughter surrounded her.

''I haven't done that in years.'' She laughed, clasping Jack's shoulders, tightly. He was wet from the spilled drink and sweaty and so was she. He came closer to her until their faces were not that far apart. Their intense gaze wasn't unnoticed by Tommy.

''Come on you two. Let's dance.''

He grasped Rose by the hand pulling her to the centre of the floor, she found Jack's hand and pulled him along.

''I don't know this song.'' Rose shouted above the music and the crowd.

''Neither do I.''

They danced in a circle, kicking up their heels until they became dizzy and breathless. Jack pulled Rose away from the crowd, checking his pocket watch which Molly had leant along with the suit. He leant in to her, his words tickling her ear.

''Its almost midnight.''

Rose felt her stomach sink. She hadn't realised they had been at the party for so long.

''I better be heading back.''

Jack nodded. ''Right.''

Rose hesitated for a second. ''All right.''

She turned as she went to leave but he grasped her hand quick. ''Wait, I will walk with you.''


	2. A Kiss

Part two:

As Jack led Rose up through gates which entered first class, he couldn't help but feel the difference between them. Her heels clacked on the wooden deck as he closed the gate behind her and she shivered, she grasped her arms and began rubbing away the goose-bumps.

''Here.'' He quickly removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

''Thank you.'' She smiled, pulling the garment further across herself.

The air was cool and biting compared to the pleasant sun of that afternoon.

''So, how was the party?'' Jack smiled, knowing just how much fun she had indeed couldn't help but watch her as they walked.

''I have never danced so much!''

''Neither have I.'' He moved the hair from his face, he was still sweaty.

''I didn't know you could dance, Mr. Dawson.''

''Hey, never underestimate us farm boys.''

Rose had never felt so alive in her life. Everything around her seemed to be beautiful. She could feel Jack's gaze on her every few seconds and had turned to smile at him. She knew that, he too, felt the tension between them.

''You know, you are quite the dancer.''

''I learnt here and there. Picked up the clogs in Ireland.''

They walked past the row of lifeboats. It was silent except for the sound of their feet upon the wooden deck and the woosh of the water as the ship cut through leaving a wake of white foam. The stars above were so clear tonight, as clear as the night before when Jack had pulled her from the stern of the ship.

The deck was wet and just in front of them stood a steward, mopping the deck of any dirt from that day.

Rose turned to Jack. In his dinner suit, she had to admit he was dashing. She thought of something as a distraction and so she began to sing.

''Come Josephine, in my flying machine and its up she goes.''

Jack recognised the song and he immediately joined in. ''In the air she goes! Where? There she goes! Up, up a little bit higher. Oh my! The mood is on fire.''

They fumbled the words, causing a breakout of laughter. Jack was about to start the next verse when he noticed Rose had stopped walking. They had reached the First-Class Entrance. It loomed just ahead and as quickly as it had come, Rose's hyperactive mood disappeared. A small smile fell on her face as she knew she would have to return, that the happiness of tonight would only last for just a few more short seconds. Jack sensed her dread. Rose turned to Jack and slid his jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him.

''Here we are.''

Jack nodded. ''Right.''

''I don't want to go back.'' She confessed, smiling a little. She thought of a reason, any reason she could think of to prolong her return to reality. Turning her attention to the beautiful starlit sky she instantly became lost at the sight. ''Look, it's so beautiful. So vast and endless.''

Jack came beside her and gazed at the sky himself.

''My crowd. They think they're giants they're not even dust in God's eye.''

''You know there's been a mistake. You got mailed to the wrong address.'' Jack smirked and Rose broke into laughter.

''I did didn't I?''

A shooting star swept across the sky. ''Look a shooting star.'' Rose exclaimed, pointing.

''Wow, that was a long one.'' He examined the sky, to see if he could see it any further but it had vanished. ''You know what pops used to tell me? That every time you saw one it was a soul going to heaven.''

''I like that. Are we supposed to wish on it?'' Rose turned her head to face Jack, not knowing just how close they had become since spotting the shooting star.

''What would you wish for?'' Jack gazed down into Rose's eyes. He could feel the tiny contact between them. Rose gazed back and took a look at his face and his lips. She wondered for a split second what it would be like to kiss him. The entire situation was dangerous and just as much as she wanted to stay, she knew that she must return to her own world. She awakened herself from the dream which she appeared to have fell into.

''Something I can't have.''

The air turned slightly awkward and Rose felt the discomfort. Her reply had sent waves down Jack's stomach. Her heart was now open. She began to take quick steps to the first-class entrance in an attempt to walk away from the new situation which she had found herself into.

''Goodnight, Jack.''

Within seconds she had disappeared, gone back to her world leaving Jack alone once again. It had taken him a second or two to even catch wind of her answer.

''Shit.'' He cursed himself for been so stupid and letting her go.

''Rose!''

He called after her with an erratic heart but she never returned, he thought of following her but he was at loss of what to say. All he knew, was she was a beautiful woman he wished to become well acquainted with. Her passion for her dreams was outstanding. He could imagine her being a woman who would love a man with all of her heart and soul.

Jack bowed his head and took small hesitant steps back to his berth knowing only darkness and loneliness awaited him.

Inside the B Deck hallway, the long corridor lay out before her - the way back to her cabin. When she had heard him call her name, her heart soared in that moment. He called again and she felt her hands shake beyond her own control.

Her engagement ring sparkled; it seemed to scream that she belonged to Cal. It was not a token of love, just of possession. Just as the Heart of the Ocean was.

She glanced at her hands as she laughed hysterically, her voice echoing in the long corridor. She fell against the wall. Tonight she felt alive, just as a girl her age should. Her insides ached to run back to him, to naively make some sort of mistake. He had called her name, she knew something inevitable would happen if she had returned to the deck. The curiosity was killing her.

Then she remembered just how powerful his stare had been. Her legs had almost buckled beneath her and no doubt he would have caught her. He had asked what she had wished for – but he already knew. The chemistry between them had caused her entire body to tingle as they had danced; his fingers against her bare skin had awoken feelings which she had never experienced before. It was as though he had touched every nerve in her body setting it alight wholly. It had been as though there were the only two people in the room. She had felt the sinking of her stomach as they knew that as the large clock had struck midnight, they would have to leave the party. Cinderella had gone home and the magic would stop and so would this night also.

She had tried to prolong it for as long as possible but the way he had looked at her in that last moment was when she had felt the intensity of everything. She had allowed herself to take a few seconds to see what happened. She had wanted him to kiss her. For his soft lips to melt against hers and cause her aching for him to disappear. Those few seconds of not knowing, of feeling the build up inside of her and the rush of adrenaline killed her. She had said goodnight and walked away, she was too weak to linger a moment more, too afraid of what to do if he had leant forward to kiss her. The last moment had been a long, lingering hopeful one. But then what would happen?

She kicked herself mentally as she rolled her head against the wall. She placed her hands flat against it, feeling how cool it was. Her chest rose and fell, her heart beating so quickly she was dizzy. She thought over the night, each small moment and second which had led to her falling apart right here and now in the corridor. She felt as though she was going insane. Is this what love should do to you?

She felt just how dry her mouth was and realised she had not sipped water since lunch. The liquor from the evening causing her to feel dehydrated. It had made her feel more alive, just as she had this afternoon as they had strolled on deck and spoke of his world. She needed to live in his world, just one more day. She longed to live so carefree, so wildly and so utterly away from her world. To take on a new identity and to explore every inch of the world.

She felt as though another physical being had pulled her back out onto the deck, to scream Jack's name and to tell him all of her dreams, her fears and for him to kiss her as they would head to a new life in America. It told her to take a chance, as this chance would never come again. She had to take a risk; one which she knew should be taken for when she was old, laid in bed and her life flashed before her eyes. She would smile at this very moment.

The other voice restrained her and dragged her back to her cabin. Was this the voice of reason? Her own conscious telling her to not be stupid? To shut up, sit down and to go home. To forget the evening of rebellion and call it a phase of silly naivety which should be laid to rest. She had a family, a Mother who heavily relied on her, a fiancé who doted on her and five hundred members of Philadelphia society preparing to attend her wedding in just a month's time.

The tightening around her neck seemed to grow tighter and tighter like a noose. Why had she felt attached to Jack? Was he her way out? Was that the only reason? For there was something about him which made her feel calm, at ease and yet so utterly nervous. He had saved her life. He had made her see the good in what she had believed to be a hapless situation. Perhaps there was hope and would be in the marriage of her and Cal. One day, she may love her fiancé and have Jack to thank for that. For saving her life and making her believe that life would always have good in it, you just need to take some time away to see that.

Did she need to stand back and look at her life from another stance? She closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down. Calm overcame her. Only time would tell. She had been stood her for some time now and surely Jack would be back to him own bunk. She wished she had known what had been going through his mind. Why he had called for her?

She would never find out. The moment had passed. She would do nothing except wait. Perhaps she would see him again, perhaps she wouldn't.

There was hope.

She collected herself and began a slow and hesitant walk back to her stateroom. She was quiet so that her heels didn't clack against the floor. She could still smell the fresh paint; it seemed to waken her and her eyes stung. She didn't know if it was the fumes or the fact that she knew she had wasted such a perfect opportunity to change her life or at least attempt to.

Perhaps she would have looked a fool but at least she would have tried. Now, she would have to live with herself, knowing she didn't act on impulse even when she was riveted with fear.

When she was old she would remember the naivety within, the innocence in the air and how she had judged Jack Dawson so much on the first single glance. She thought he would be trouble but perhaps that was her.

She lingered outside her stateroom for a second or two. She glanced down the corridor where she had walked and how minutes before she had been falling apart.

She took a deep breath as her hand rested on the door knob. Taking one last deep breath, she pulled out a few pins and freed her hair. She instinctively broke into a run back through the entrance and back down the deck, the same one which she and Jack had walked on just a little while before.

''Jack!''

She called out a few times but a reply failed to return. She picked up her pace and found the third-class entrance as the adrenaline ran through her body.

''Jack?''

Her heels clacked loudly on the floor, the bottom of her dress stuffed into her hands so that she didn't trip as she ran. She didn't even care that the deck was wet, her mind was lost with him. She had to find him.

''Jack?''

There, just outside the third-class entrance, she found the shadow of a man, slowly strolling with his head down.

''Jack!'' She called, as she continued to run.

The figure halted and turned. Rose's face broke into a smile as she realised it was him.

She continued to him but slowed down as his face was now clear.

''Rose?''

He smiled, confused to why she had followed him but glad that she had. Her face fell serious, realising she would now not know what to do or say. Nervously, she wrung her hands in front of her.

''Jack…I…heard you call.''

Rose gazed at his lips and shuddered from the cold. Jack placed his jacket around her shoulders just as he had done earlier. He noticed that her face was flush, her hair was free and wild just as it had been the evening before. As his knuckles grazed her flushed cheek, he felt something he had never felt before.

''Yes.''

He gazed into her eyes once more before leaning forward and grazing her lips with his just once.

He awaited a bad reaction but instead she simply smiled a sweet smile.

''I needed to know what you wanted, Rose. What do you want that you can't have?''

His stare was intense and even though she knew the answer, she couldn't quite say it.

''I ignored your calls at first, out of fear.'' She bowed her head.

''What did you fear?'' He whispered against her forehead, before kissing it just once. This gave her the encouragement to open herself to him.

''I don't know. Maybe I feared this to happen.''

''And now it has happened?''

''I fear nothing, Jack.''

Taking her hands in his, he gently kissed her face and her cheek before kissing her lips. Their heartbeats quickened and everything else seemed to dissolve away. This was their moment.

''What did you want but you couldn't have?''

''You.''


End file.
